Popeye (Canon)/Christian Higdon
Summary Popeye is the main protagonist of the Popeye series of cartoons, comic books and even the live-movie. He is portrayed as a tough but relatively harmless sailor who has no time for troublemakers or bullies and is in love with Olive Oyl. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-C | High 2-A, likely High 1-C Name: Popeye the Sailor Man Origin: Thimble Theatre Gender: Male Age: In his 40s Classification: Human, sailor Powers and Abilities: |-|Without spinach= Superhuman strength and speed, Invulnerability, Summoning (Can summon spinach at will. Summoned the god of spinach at one point), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, can survive in space), Weapon Mastery (Via anchor and his shotgun), Deconstruction (as seen here), Limited Fire Manipulation and Breath Attack (By his pipe), Transmutation (Can punch people/animals hard enough to turn them into other things), Creation (Can materialize a can of spinach out of nowhere), Dimensional Travel and Immersion (Shown here and also here), Flight, Toon Force, Can break the Fourth Wall, Hypnosis (as seen here) |-|With spinach= All previous abilities, Regeneration (Low-Godly, possibly High-Godly; can heal from complete erasure from the Author, who can possibly erase the entirety of the universe), Immortality (Types 2 and 3, can still survive after having his body destroyed and can regenerate by eating spinach), Invisibility and Non-Physical Interaction (He can turn himself invisible and can hit intangible beings. Can hit magic), Limited Duplication (Can fight himself in shadow boxing), Fire Manipulation (Can shoot flames from his hands to propel himself around. Is hot enough to melt loads of boulders and rubble into perfect roads), Plot Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation (here), Clothing Manipulation (here), Matter Manipulation and Fusionism (here), Sound Manipulation via sending a punch through a radio wire, Air Manipulation, Shapeshifting (He can turn himself into a rock, brick and a tire), Magic (Creation, Animal Manipulation, and Explosion Manipulation) (here), Clairvoyance (Can use his own biceps as crystal balls to see things going on further away in the present), BFR (Can make opponents fall out of the animation frames), Attack Reflection |-|Resistances= Resistance to Mind Manipulation and to being erased, and Lightning Manipulation (A thunder strike didn't bother him at all ), Minor resistance to Freezing (Was still conscious after being frozen solid in a block of ice and could free himself with his pipe), Resistance to Fire Manipulation (Became immune to flames from a dragon), Age Manipulation (an alien device aged him into an old man and he de aged himself back to his prime by eating and than spitting out spinach), Magic based Transmutation, and Size Manipulation (Was once shrunken down before eating spinach by a genie. After getting some, he returned to normal size) Attack Potency: Star level (Punched and gave the sun a black eye. Cracked the sun with a bow) | High Multiversal+ (Consistently depicted as being able to comprehend the 4th dimension, which exist beyond the "sea of time". Defeated the Supreme Jeep, a 5-dimensional being to jeeps being 5-D thanks to Eugene. Defeated monsters stronger than Jeeps, who are extremely consistently said to be 5-Dimensional/higher dimensional creatures who exist beyond the "sea of time"), likely High Complex Multiversal (Defeated Ogbert, who is a seventh-Dimensional being. Beat up the animator, who transcends Popeye cosmology. Popeye’s cosmology exists in 8 to even 9 dimensions) Speed: Relativistic+ (In "Popeye meets Hercules" Popeye turns into a rocket after eating spinach, and flies from the moon to earth in about 2-2.4 seconds. The time it takes for light to reach the moon from earth is 1.2 seconds. Also built 8 Navy battleships in 5 seconds) | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Stellar (Lasso’d the sun so morning would arrive quicker) Striking Strength: Star Class | High Multiversal+, likely High Complex Multiversal Durability: Star level (Can take hits from beings on his level, like Bluto), possibly higher (Took hits from a spinach-amped Olive) | High Multiversal+ (Was one of the two beings in existence who survived reality "turning off" which "erased all of existence"), likely High Complex Multiversal Stamina: Really high Range: Standard melee range, higher with lasso/anchor. Otherwise unknown with toon force Standard Equipment: Pipe, anchor, spinach, shotguns, lasso Intelligence: Popeye has been able to lead a twenty man band, where he was the band himself, to become a master musician, a master sculptor, a brilliant scientist, and a master magician. He is an extremely skilled and experienced sailor from the beginning of the 20th Century, however Weaknesses: Despite his gruff exterior, Popeye is very soft-hearted and doesn't enjoy hurting innocents, claiming he "haz a heart like no onez bizniz". He hates fighting animals and when he does, it's only to beat sense into them. He can be hurt and weakened if he doesn't eat his spinach. Will not hit a woman. Key: Without spinach | With spinach Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Christian Higdon Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1